User talk:Gimmethegepgun/Archive 1
Glad you liked my skill ^^; — Poki#3 08:04, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I loved it, and I wish they would add it to the game, would suddenly remove the stupid build :) I made something for you, based a bit on the thing you wrote on the Nevil's Frustration page :P — Poki#3 08:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Hey! I'm trying out a smiting monk too... quick comment on your build. With two knockdowns, Bane Sig and Sig of Judjement, why not swap one of your skills for Holy Strike? -Haakon 04:14, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I'm not really sure, but I really like the tempo of the signet skills (actually liked tempo better BEFORE they made bane siggy 1 second cast), plus 1 of the 2 main reasons I use the build is to humiliate people, and not much is more humiliating than "hey, I just got killed by Signet of Rage and I have no adrenaline skills, wtf?" --Gimmethegepgun 15:16, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::hey KotOR rocks! AmericanVlad 13:24, 19 February 2007 (CST) Smiter FTL ! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jahora (talk • ) 12:57, 21 May 2007 (CDT). Build Heya there, I just fixed up the name of your build and moved it to Team - Double Wood Bond for you. --Xasxas256 07:12, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Random Comment Hey, i saw you one time in the game :D (dont ask why im posting this, its like 5am here) --- Cynn 05:26, 12 December 2006 (CST) :lol that IS a random comment... but which character did you see? Delete If you want to request the deletion of a file or a page just put on the page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:20, 21 December 2006 (CST) Weekend test stats Judging from the update notes, we're not supposed to update the wiki pages with those. DeepSearch 07:33, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I noticed that afterwards :/ Whew, just got around to reverting everything that was changed from evade to block, I'm tired now --Gimmethegepgun 19:41, 24 January 2007 (CST) Purged Category:Need Nightfall Skill Trainer of all improper categorizations... not that anyone cares... --Gimmethegepgun 22:58, 12 February 2007 (CST) Stubs Thanks for going through and checking the skill stubs. --Fyren 04:30, 13 February 2007 (CST) "Wings" Thx for the signing. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 21:10, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Wow, you must be like Skuld's brother or something, you answered that one in 2 minutes! O_o --Gimmethegepgun 21:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::lol i'm just waiting for area to load, cause computer got wipped now must load everything from scratch agian and i watched ur page and it come up so hehe. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 21:15, 26 February 2007 (CST) Name Hilarity Just saying I love the user name - that was a really fun game :) -Phydeaux 02:55, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Prophecies captures Some captures are listed because it's reasonable someone will entirely skip Kryta and the jungle. --Fyren 21:27, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Well it's not particularly reasonable for them to skip the desert, since they need to go there for the AP quests. The one you are probably talking about can be bought in Amnoon --Gimmethegepgun 21:28, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::It is because they don't have to be Prophecies characters. --Fyren 21:33, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Entropy Userbox You can make the external links internal ones by using this code: — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 03:35, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Mission briefings Sheesh, why didn't anyone tell me those things take so long to write? Anyway, typed up 3 of them in case anyone cares (doubtful, who actually looks at those things?) --Gimmethegepgun 03:19, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry I forgot you You too are invited to to my SoW :D. Enjoy! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 20:27, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Visions of Regret ain't quite my style for mesmer, I prefer pissing people off as much as humanly possible (ex. Frustration+Migraine+3 interrupts, or Frustration+Ineptitude+Echo'd Clumsiness+Signet of Clumsiness). Both of these are EXTREMELY irritating, and hurt a lot to boot. And despite being a Smiting fan, entirely conditional damage/deterrents aren't my style. I'll join in next week's though --Gimmethegepgun 14:51, 25 April 2007 (CDT) secondary professions for a proof-reader thank you for being patient with all of us who are either too excited or too absent minded to spell properly. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:22, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm not really proofreading much, just using Firefox's automatic spellcheck a lot :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:23, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Vandal Well, that vandal war was... interesting... Though I think with the sheer volume of pages he vandalized he deserves more than 1 week of a block --Gimmethegepgun 16:08, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Blocks are preventative, not punitive. — Skuld 16:09, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::In any case, I just wish the block had gone through a few minutes earlier, but the world ain't perfect. Total 22 reverts/undos by me --Gimmethegepgun :::Retrospectively thinking, 1 week ban is probably a bad idea, since it'll end on a weekend. I should've just gone with 3 days. Anyways, the way I personally work is, for recurring vandals, bans get longer (roughly doubled) with each offense. I don't support perm bans, because it can hurt innocent people. I just experimentally figure out how long a ban is needed for the vandals to get bored and forget about this wiki and move on. Usually 3 days is sufficient. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:14, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Invited Greetings noobcake!You are such a nubcake that you get to join (if you wish) Cheese's Nooby Guildhall Challenge! Have a good time and...if the hall page isn't very descriptive now, it will be soon...so live with it:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Hitlist Ehh, all of the builds I have ever created are stored in my own link, User:Entropy/builds, as well as User:Entropy/archives, which noone has ever really looked at or anything. It isn't a real archive per se, since it don't have histories or anything, but the builds that are there are what came before I posted any of them into buildspace. So it's all cool :) (T/ ) 21:35, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Ah, ok, might as well remove that part then. Though I still have that big gun syndrome (sword variation) from playing too much Shining Force EXA --Gimmethegepgun 21:37, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :D Don't wnat you getting in trouble Althoough the revert you made is right (in my opinion) the reason I didn't revert is because of GW:1RV and I don't want you to get in trouble for it:D so just post on the talk page if you think it should be reverted and everyone's happy:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:34, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :/ I disagree with your revert. The anon summed up that unsightly, bulky paragraph in one line; the whole pre-searing thing isn't a scam, and shouldn't go here even if it was (it should go in the pre-searing guide, where the new players will see it). The "Quest Reward Collector Item Scam" also isn't a scam, and largely doesn't matter tbh. If you can reword that paragraph down to 1/5th its current size, I could see it staying; but as it is, it's a lot of wasted space on the page to discuss something that isn't even a scam. -Auron 21:34, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, really the collector items IS a scam, because people think they're nearly worthless and sell them for crap and the buyer reaps huge benefits --Gimmethegepgun 21:35, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::No. It's only a scam if the buyer tells the seller that the items are worth nothing, which is almost never the case. 99% of the time, the buyer will just say "buying monastery credits, 100g" or something. That isn't a scam. -Auron 21:36, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :/ #2 I disagree with your revert on Aggressive Refrain. When soldier's Stance becomes an echo, tell me.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:10, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Oh, soldier's Fury...my bad...Soldiers Fury doesn't reapply itself, but...I thought it said soldiers stance XD. My bad...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:34, 5 June 2007 (CDT) /cry from bugs: "Well, actually, and I quote: "Please note that my user page is only guaranteed to be viewed correctly when browsing with Firefox." (from his page). I'm on Firefox so I can't tell, but it may be a FF issue with Entropy's page --Gimmethegepgun 19:59, 12 June 2007 (CDT)" :/sniff. I'm a girl just like Entropy... And I fixed it btw. It happened to by Fyren's fault. =D (PS, the FF thing is because IE doesn't always show the navigation tabs correctly because IE is evil liek Sony)— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 22:09, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, sorry, didn't quite notice and is kinda a force of habit :( Anyway, you should've kept it FF-only, IE is awful (and half of the new version is copied from FF, Netscape, and Safari anyway) --Gimmethegepgun 08:58, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Revert Damn, man, you are fast :p Beat me to every one of them! (T/ ) 14:38, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks! I was on GuildWiki for a few minutes while I waited for the idiots to roll over in Aspenwood so I could get a decent team, and noticed that Xeon's talk page was replaced by some anon with "BITCH", and I always love a good vandal war :) --Gimmethegepgun 15:08, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Hey, can I just be allowed to get rid of those pics and update. Guild Wiki is not letting me login and so I'm being viewed as a Vandal. My wiki page is Wakleon, so leave me a response there. Thanks. And btw, great job catching changes. :::Ah, I didn't know you wanted to delete it. Sorry, but blanking a page won't delet it, and won't get rid of an image at all, you need to use the template --Gimmethegepgun 20:23, 31 July 2007 (CDT) 1RV (or lack thereof) Please discuss before reverting reverts next time. -Auron 08:31, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :That wasn't a revert, that was a removal of information --Gimmethegepgun 08:56, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Totem Axe revert I don't understand your removal of my edit on the Totem Axe article. The collector Winged Axe I linked to, from Gahnlar, has the exact stats of the the oter two weapons in that line, with +5 energy, so it can be used to reproduce a Totem Axe. Just add a enchanting mod and it's the same caster weapon. Please explain. [[User:Issa Dabir|'Issa Dabir']] 05:04, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :Err... whoops, I messed up. I thought that it was stating that it was identical to the Totem Axe's stats, I didn't read the stuff around it. I'll go fix that then :/ --Gimmethegepgun 16:18, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Nazi attack Heh. Thanks for liberating my page from the evil hordes of Axis. I was expecting that backlash but it hit me in my sleep :) --–Ishmaeel ping/ 00:05, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Hey thanks! You know, it's actually kinda fun to participate in these giant vandal wars. However, I was outnumbered 2v1 in the beginning, and my hand was starting to get tired from clicking undo too much :/ --Gimmethegepgun 00:08, 7 August 2007 (CDT) i am very sorry wont happen again —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lithos Soldier ( ) }. Sorry bro Sorry bout the vandalism. Peace yo, we cool? Arcane Echo revert I'm not sure what you are saying in your reversion notes to my change to Arcane Echo saying it was first available in LA rather than Beetletun. If u are asking for a screen shot, u wont get one, because I already bought Arcane Echo on this character at LA! And I am not expecting to make another Tyrian character for quite awhile. If this isnt what you mean, please explain either here or on the AEcho talk page or on my user talk. Thanks. --Queen of Spades 13:50, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Maybe it was already unlocked on your account....— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:20, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Elite skill For me, it always used to be the furthest to the right that dropped off. I haven't tried it since the earlier this week - so if it has changed to the one on the left that drops, then it would be as part of this update - so I think I agree with User:Mrxaero. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:35, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :err... wait... yeah I fucked up, don't know wtf I was thinking. I'll change it back --Gimmethegepgun 22:36, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Vandal Assistance Thank you for your role in reverting changes made to my userpage by a vandal. You went out of your way to help someone you don't know. Thank you for that. --Ninjatek 22:50, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Meh, I have fun with some of the monstrous vandal wars that happen when no admins are on. You should try it someday :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:50, 23 August 2007 (CDT) User talk:77.124.21.242 Ack, I was going to say that ^^ I type too slow... -- -- (s)talkpage 20:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Heh --Gimmethegepgun 20:05, 15 October 2007 (UTC) thanks, but mebbe i meant to speelz it tht way.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:57, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :(even tho i actually didn't)-- (Talk) ( ) 10:51, 26 October 2007 (UTC) bluenovember you are a hero!! — Nova — ( ) 02:11, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Lol Damn, you just beat me to that revert on Echo :P I was sitting there trying to figure out what the heck the poster was trying to get at. Isk8 03:35, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah that happens, I think I killed/absorbed Skuld (this if you don't know what I'm talking about) --Gimmethegepgun 03:36, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :On a side note, the icon in your signature is 1 pixel too tall :/ --Gimmethegepgun 03:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Blah.. unless an admin makes me change it, I'm leaving it. I didn't feel like going through ALL the trouble of editing, and re-uploading it again. Changed from my previous sig, because I guess people didn't get that the mesmer icon was supposed to represent the I in Isk8... Oh well... Monk icon suits me better, as Monk is my fav character. Isk8 03:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::What kind of monk? say smiter or I'll do to you what I did to Skuld! --Gimmethegepgun 03:43, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Prot Monk all the way my friend *covers face* "Not the Face" (damn could have sworn that was a skill name lol) Isk8 03:46, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::It's an inscription. Since you linked wrong, I'll spare you. I don't want any wrong-linkage in my system... --Gimmethegepgun 03:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Bleh... figures... fixed Isk8 03:49, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Man you type slow :/ --Gimmethegepgun 03:50, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::: No I don't :P I just think slow. And I'm reading other articles and playing Gw at the same time :P Isk8 03:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I'm responding to any other talk page additions that pop up and watching this page --Gimmethegepgun 03:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I gotta go to sleep now, so... yeah.... I wish there would be a vandal attack sometime in near future when I'm on, I miss those... --Gimmethegepgun 04:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Let me finish pls! Gimme, am in the middle of some edits on my talk page, can you please give me a chance to complete it before you go mod'ing it. Some of us like to take our time and double-check everything first. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:15, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :lolsure --Gimmethegepgun 01:16, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, finished now! :) You quickly helping out on mainspace articles etc is great, but on userspace articles (especially when it's experienced persons), prob best to hold back and just see if they have finished. As in this case was half-way through some planned organising, I may not be as quick as some, combination of sub-par internet link and preferring to check everything before saving, but I usually have a pretty good idea what I'm doing (most of the time ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:52, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Adminship Already have my vote behind you, you're an outstanding contributor, and a long-time loyal member of the GuildWiki society. Good luck in your RFA-- (Talk) ( ) 03:34, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey, do you think I would have a chance to become an admin? I've been considering it for quite some time, and I think I would make a good administrator. I am a pretty long-time contributor who is on frequently, and I do my best to keep this wiki in top-shape. What do you think?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:57, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::You'd probably have a chance, though you tend to spam a little too much :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::: lol thnx. I think i might request an RFA soon. And I'll try to cut down on the spamming :P-- (Talk) ( ) 20:59, 16 November 2007 (UTC) MP47 you are on here so much correcting things i thought you were already an admin--Chris1645 21:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) and yeh go for it :Thank you very much, Chris. My nomination is now up and running.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:12, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I'm so glad no one cares about my spammerage of RC --Gimmethegepgun 21:13, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I saw that! That's ok, cuz you're fixing all the related articles for skills, instead of just spamming like me, like this edit...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:14, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Don't you want to vote for me gep?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'll do that later, right now my ADD is forcing me to fix the QRs of every single skill in the game. Gimme a few hours and I will :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:29, 16 November 2007 (UTC) AWARD ---------- |You Fast| Even In Death... 03:39, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ---------- What is this? A clean up war? between you and marco!? cool... *Pulls out popcorn, coke and a deck chair and sits down to watch* --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :lol I didn't even know Marco was helping :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:48, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm helping?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:48, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, cleaning up other stuff while I'm on a crusade to put everything into the QRs its supposed to be in :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:51, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::AKA crusade for adminship? the race for adminship.. between you and marco.. Just out of interest, who would nominate me if I were to apply? Lemme guess.. no-one? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I think I started this with that cracked armor QR thing. /sigh Cress Arvein 01:17, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Meh, for the better anyway --Gimmethegepgun 01:18, 17 November 2007 (UTC) STOP! Hammer time! 22:25, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Trio vs Illitirature, Inconsistancies and Ignorance? Me, you and Marco.. You fix skills, marco reverts do i somtimes, and i reprimand for vandalising? xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:09, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Fixing skills = fighting vandalism?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:10, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Asking for a rename.. Trio vs Illitirature, Inconsistancies and Ignorance? :::I like it = D Sounds good to me, you guys have done rather alot of edits, especially gimme. Flechette 23:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Gep doesnt get very many edits on his talk page, does he? nor to I.. Anyways, Z0mg gep, im removing my vote and putting it to oppose on your RFA! YOUR A LUXON! (Joke, I'm not Side-Specific). Seems like we got another vandal, hes removing notes that are usful, saying they are untrue and retearded xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:46, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but I can't deal with him right now. I gotta eat and then leave very soon --Gimmethegepgun 16:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Eh, I'll deal with him --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:49, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats on the many edits tonight... although, shouldn't you add this userbox =P --Shadowcrest 23:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Go go quick reference ha HA! take that recent changes. Mmm legitimate spamming -Ezekiel 00:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :ftw, keep at it mate! Zulu Inuoe 01:51, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm currently working on a legal action case to seize control of Recentchanges from Wikia --Gimmethegepgun 01:53, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::D/w gimme, i've already done that. RC is mine! =D --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Edit Marathon? wow you have been pretty much changing alot of articles (seen on "recent changes") good work! :P Kanuga Tirion 16:48, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I have --Gimmethegepgun 16:51, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Humor? Hey gimme, you want to help me and zulu and shady remake the humor section? we've already started the page, but zulus gone atm.. i need help with it, since its gonna take me a long time on my own, and i dont know what zulus gonna be back.. =s.. You get a cool userbox? =D --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Not right now. I've still gotta finish up the QR work before today ends, cause I'm traveling for Thanksgiving and leaving an entire campaigns worth of skills inconsistent with the rest of the skills isn't a very good idea --Gimmethegepgun 16:04, 20 November 2007 (UTC) TOO SLOW! I moved the article before you =P --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, but you didn't add the delete tags. Plus, I was responding to someone on a talk page --Gimmethegepgun 19:04, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Am I famous for messing up now? Even In Death... 19:04, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Doesnt need a delete tag, I'd moved it. and blue, nah, me and gimme just have some friendly rivalry.. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:05, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, it does need a delete tag. After the move, it makes a redirect which needs to be removed --Gimmethegepgun 19:47, 20 November 2007 (UTC) WOOT! I winz teh race for teh adminship!-- (Talk) ( ) 18:00, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Although I have no doubt that you will become one too.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:01, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Too bad, he's just not popular enough. Oh well. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 19:53, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Geez, STILL? Do some more advertising! Lure some more people into a vote! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::The vote count is not the deciding factor. If the presiding bureaucrat (which is Biro atm) deems the candidate suitable for adminship, the candidate will be promoted. If not, the RfA may sit there indefinitely. -Auron 00:18, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::That was what I was going to say, with the additional caveat that being on both wikis also makes you a bit more noticeable. ;) (T/ ) 00:23, 30 November 2007 (UTC) amor in weapon images Wanted to bring this to your attention as you are the one who tagged this and a couple other images (as far as I've noticed): Image talk:Charr_Staff.jpg.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:16, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Adminship.. V2 For some random reason I RFA'd, probably the same random reason as hell.. Would you vote support? =D? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 07:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC) comment plix plox Sorta replying to User talk:141.150.183.70. I feel that asking obvious vandalism to stop only provokes the vandal. Your thoughts on a current policy proposal: GuildWiki:Quietly deal with vandals would be appreciated. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:58, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :My thoughts - if someone breaks a policy (like 1RV) or puts nonsenseical stuff in articles a few times then they are probably just messing around with editing tools or are ignorant. So leave them a short warning, especially if it is an IP - that makes a record of when the transgression occured. This is important when an IP belongs to, say, a library or something, because obviously different people use it all the time. However, if they continue to break policy even after the message then you can go ahead and ban, since they obviously aren't willing to listen. :If it is a legitimate vandal and it is a registered account, then it is used by just one person. Don't even bother with a verbal warning - the ban is good enough for that. :If it is a legitimate vandal and it is an IP, then I err on the side of leaving a message because again, it may be a dynamic or otherwise changing ownership IP, and it serves a useful historical purpose when someone else comes along and wonders why they are looked upon with suspicion. :If it is a persistent or heavy vandal - whether it is blanking, messing with userpages, or creating spam - ban ASAP to limit the damage, don't bother with a verbal. They wouldn't listen anyways. :Finally, always consider the severity of the offense. If it is a "grey area" or minor thing like GW:SIGN, or something arguable like RV'ing a perceived bad picture, then a verbal is probably better because of GW:AGF and because the accused may actually be correct. Bans don't work well when resolving disputes. :That said, as with Jedi's proposed policy, if you're going to leave a warning, try not to make it provocative (yes, I usually /fail at this). "Less vandalizm plx" is my typical, and that suffices. (T/ ) 16:03, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Aim? Haha in tengu focus, you say you are a starcraft player sweet me too. Got a AIM? -- (talk) 21:44, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Gep Gun? What is it, exactly? 19:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Gun from Deus Ex? --[[User:Venelix|'VeneliX']] 19:02, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh. 19:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Move every Sig! Changed. Thanks. Vid NuevTALK :Makes no sense? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 20:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::You know what you doing take off every sig. :::All your bas-*is shot* Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:19, 17 December 2007 (UTC) "hope you don't mind me adding another point" See it as the Skills with Similar Icons page, free to change ^^ (Lann and I discussed this on GW :P) --- -- (s)talkpage 05:53, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :k --Gimmethegepgun 05:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) HEY hey. Check this out. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Elementalist_skills_quick_reference#Water_Magic -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 06:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I saw. Trying to remember what skill that is --Gimmethegepgun 06:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::STEAM-- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 06:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Site must be broken, Steam was reverted just fine earlier, but it's not showing up right there --Gimmethegepgun 06:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I have no clue how to fix it.-- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 06:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I tried purging my cache and all but it didn't work. I'm guessing its because what's shown there is a subsection holding a template (Steam). I know that with Special:Whatlinkshere, pages that house a subsection that had the link still think they have the link in them, but they don't, so it's probably the same reason. Only thing I know of for fixing those ones is to wait it out --Gimmethegepgun 07:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::What are you talking about...? The page looks normal to me. (T/ ) 07:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Earlier today, someone changed around the Steam template and it hasn't shown itself to be reverted yet. Also, yay! 35K! I might be able to archive finally! --Gimmethegepgun 07:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::That appears where Steam Image and template should be. Image:Cleveland Steamer.jpg Cleveland Steamer edit Also the effect is changed. -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 07:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::This is what it looks like: ::::::::::That's also how it's appearing to me. What browser are you using? 07:16, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::That's some funny shit. (Soz pun) No rly, the page isn't bugged for me. Maybe your browser just sucks. IE ftw! :P (T/ ) 07:16, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::FF ofc, IE phails --Gimmethegepgun 07:16, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::And Vista does too --Gimmethegepgun 07:17, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I use IE. Bug still appears to me. FF does not show my userpage properly.-- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 07:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::I agree about Vista. I checked the reference page with IE, FF, and Opera, and they all display Steam incorrectly for me. 07:19, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Your userpage looks fine to me. Nice effects on it btw! --Gimmethegepgun 07:19, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Why does Entropy display it correctly then? Mabye she is using her own browser! Entropy Explorer ftw.-- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 07:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :(RI) Meh, I dunno what you-all's problems are, it is fine for me. I'll upload SC if you want. (T/ ) 07:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Though that seems the logical conclusion (lol), an Entropy Explorer wouldn't be all that great of a browser considering what entropy means :P --Gimmethegepgun 07:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's not really that big a deal, I don't use Elementalist skills quick reference very often. 07:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Nuuh. (T/ ) 07:23, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::: ::::lol --Gimmethegepgun 07:23, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I do when I'm looking for PoS. Rofls. I need to cook some for breakfast. Where can I download this Entropy Explorer :P '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 07:23, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::http://www.entropyonline.com obv. 07:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Breakfast? Where do you live? Britain? --Gimmethegepgun 07:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Georgia, evidently. 07:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Where do Irish people live? We're not in Ireland anymore... 'Lann''' 07:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC)